Winter Frost
by zebryce
Summary: Avery and Bucky randomly meet each other as prisoners and unexpectedly get rescued by Captain America. Now that Bucky's life is coming back together, he has time for the fun things. Like hanging out with Steve and Natasha, and spending time with Avery. But HYDRA is still out there, and Bucky is still their Winter Soldier. But if Bucky can't be controlled, Avery will.


**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story! I've been working on this for months now, so I hope it's good. Please review! **

**I do not own any of these characters except for my own, Avery Villatoro.**

"The ocean is calm tonight." said Steve as he rested his head in his hands. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain. Natasha looked out the window on her side of the plane. She nodded, "Yeah... It won't be after we're done." She turned back to Steve, noticing his head was in his hands. He was breathing heavily, as if someone has stabbed his back. Natasha was getting annoyed with all this drama, and decided to finally talk to him. She stood up and walked over to his side of the plane, and sat next to him.

"Look, I realize you're still stunned about Bucky, but it's time to move on." Steve slightly lifted his head so he could partly see her. Natasha continued, noticing he was listening, "Right now is the worst possible time to be depressed. We're on a mission. Once we're done, then you can drag yourself down the hallways at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve fully lifted his head out of his hands, took a deep breath in and let it out while saying, "Your right Natasha." She smiled, "I'm always right." He stood up and walked over to where his shield was resting, grabbed it, and attached it to his back. Natasha looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Why are you gearing up so soon?" He turned back to her and replied, "You never know when the plane might get hit, so always be prepared." The puzzled look was still on her face, "Ok then…" Natasha looked out the window again, and randomly said while still looking out the window, "Hey so, when are you available?" Steve turned his head around with a perplexed look on his face. He replied quickly, "Seriously? That kiss was for escaping one of Hydra's men. Not real feelings."

Natasha rolled her eyes in frustration. "That's not what I meant. Fury wants to meet with us about something serious." She opened her mouth to say something else, but quickly closed it as if it wasn't the right thing to say. "Didn't….Fury tell you?" She forced herself to say. Steve shook his head, "Nope. What was he too scared to tell me himself?" He sighed slowly and walked toward the side of the plane.

Steve sat down again on the seats below him. It was obvious he was thinking. Natasha remained looking out the window, and stared outside. She quickly turned her head and faced Steve. Natasha watched his mixed-emotional face as he thought. A few minutes passed by, and they were in the same position. Natasha closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. "Its Bucky isn't it?" She said, finally breaking the silence, opening her eyes and standing up. Steve looked up from his thought and said without hesitation, "Yeah. Have you ever had a friend so close, and then you lose them. For eternity, you think, but they come back, brainwashed and turned into a human-weapon, out to kill you?"

Natasha smiled and her face turned red. She couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out with laughter and held the wall to keep her balance. Steve looked at her with a bewildered look, obviously wondering why she was laughing. "Why the heck are you laughing? It was a serious question!" Natasha looked at him with a cherry-red face. "Steve, you don't understand that not every day a person from 1945 gets found with no arm, frozen, brainwashed, and then given a metal arm."

She chuckled; her face was lightning up more. "So to answer your question, no, I don't have a friend like that." Steve sighed and slightly shook his head, hoping she'd understand. But Natasha was right; it was the most unlikely thing to ever happen. He was just lucky Bucky was alive. He rested his arms on his legs and looked at the other side of the plane solicitously. Natasha let him think for awhile, knowing she couldn't make him forget about Bucky.

She walked toward the front of the plane where the pilot was, and leaned up against the doorway. "So, how close are we?" said Natasha smoothly. The pilot looked at his GPS and said, "Well, the ship is moving fast, so if we can catch up, we'll get there in about 6 minutes or so." He paused and counted something on his fingers. Natasha rolled her eyes as if to say, we're_ not in preschool anymore... We don't use our fingers. _The pilot quickly said, "So that's about 3 miles from here."

Natasha nodded slowly and looked over her shoulder back at Steve. His head was in his hands again, and his back slowly arose and fell over and over in perfect pattern. Natasha called back from her shoulder, "Hey Steve," He looked up with a drained face, "did you hear that? We'll be there in about 6 minutes." Steve nodded, his face was recovering.

Natasha walked over to the other side of the plane and sat down, looking outside. Steve was fully recovered now from his deep thought and suddenly said, "Hey Natasha," She swung around, "About that free night you asked me about," Natasha nodded, listening. "I'm free on Friday." He smiled a weary smile at her, blushing so much he looked like a pig. She smiled back at him knowing what he was feeling. "Are you sure that kiss wasn't a real feeling?" He replied quickly, "Should you know yet?" Natasha had no words for his reply, only to look away and try not to smile. She didn't dare look back at him, knowing he would be looking at her.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Natasha flung her head around in shock and stood up, grabbing a gun hanging on the wall. Instantly Steve stood up and walked over to the pilot. "Captain, we've been hit!"He said while pushing many buttons. "Thank you for the update on the situation… now let's find out a way to fix it!" Steve yelled angrily. "Captain there is no way to fix it! I'm flying right over the ship," he paused to control something, "you and Natasha need to jump out immediately!" he finally said.

Steve walked back to where Natasha was. "We need to jump off!" he exclaimed as he pulled a lever causing the ramp to fall. Natasha ran over to him. "Wow, this is going to be fun." She started strapping on a parachute. Steve's eyes and expression were serious. "I told you we should've been prepared for the plane to get hit!" Natasha looked at him sternly, "Oh, shut up." She replied. The parachute was fully on and Natasha's face went blank.

This wasn't a normal mission to destroy easy men. It had a combination of HYDRA's followers, Algerian Pirates, and traitors of S.H.I.E.L.D. They had no backup. But Steve didn't know that, Natasha forgot to tell him who they were going up against.

He turned to walk to the platform but Natasha grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "There's something I forgot to tell you…" Steve looked at her, "What?" he said. Natasha replied, "Be careful, were not just going up against HYDRA." He looked down at the floor. He indignantly said back, "I wish you told me sooner." Natasha replied, "Well I'm sorry, maybe if you weren't so choked up with Bucky…" She gently put her finger under his chin, and lifted it up. Steve's head wandered up and met her locking gaze. Steve said to her, "I have to go. I'll contact you when I've rescued the hostage." Natasha's eyes were full of understanding.

She grabbed his collar and slowly pulled him to her. Their lips touched and they closed their eyes. Steve didn't dare fight back; he knew he might never see Natasha again. She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Bye." She casually said. Steve wrapped her in his arms and spontaneously replied back, "Bye." He let go and walked toward the end of the platform. He turned and looked back at Natasha one more time before he jumped. She had a parachute on, and was getting ready to jump also. As she was preparing to jump, she made a quick call from her "watch" to the loyal agents of S.H.I. .

"Fury," "Yes?" "Send backup, we'll need it." She said wearily. "Sending backup, where's Rodgers? Are you ok? You don't sound too good." "I'm fine. Steve jumped." "He jumped already? Daredevil." Suddenly the plane jerked to the side and one half flew off.

"Fury, we've been hit again! I've got to go!"

She instantly hung up. Natasha walked close to where the pilot was, turned around, and ran. She jumped off the platform right as the plane exploded. _Backup is coming _she told herself. _You will live_. She wished she could believe that lie.

**I hope you enjoyed it! ****:)**


End file.
